Fiona - Finn universe Swap
by 100Fandoms
Summary: Ice king thought he had another failed attempt of trying to go to the Fiona and cake universe, but he instead swapped Fiona and Finn in the two universes! Fiona and Finn have to try to get to eachothers universe PB and find a way to get back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ice king was working in his underground shrine to Fiona and cake, once again he was trying to find a path to their universe. He had captured wildberry princess and was telling her about his fan fictions as he tried various different techniques which were all failures. Ice king was so focused on his fan fiction and trying to find a way to them he didn't notice Finn and Jake sneaking to wildberry princess to free her. The ice king began chanting a spell he just made up "change the two, bring her to me. Fiona Fiona let me come to you TRALALA tralaleee I beg you glob let me go see... My fan fiction world." A light swirled around Finn "Finn what's up with you?" Whispered jake "JAKKEEEE" shrieked Finn as the light lifted him off the floor and made him transparent. Ice king turned around right when he heard Finns scream "Aw what? Finn, jake, are you here to steal my princess again?!" Jake grew big and hid wildberry princess in a cage-like part of himself so she was out of ice kings reach "ICE KING WHAT DID YOU DO TO FINN!" Huffed jake. "I didn't do anything! Or at least I don't think I did... That spell was supposed to take me to my fanfiction universe!" Jake reached for Finn but got burned by the light. By now Finn was shrieking, flipping around, and his voice was cracking more than usual, Finn was almost to the ceiling by now. "FINN! DON'T WORRY I'LL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU DOWN!" Yelled jake. But Finn didn't hear what jake said, Finn was already gone and a new body was in the sphere of light, a more slender body, a girls body. Ice king already ran away, he was afraid of jake and what he would do if Finn was going to get injured, or something worse. The light lowered the young girl to the floor, she was silent with a panicked look on her face. The light sprawled her across the floor then disappeared, and jake rushed over with wildberry princess. "FINN FINN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Yelled jake as he ran over to the person on the floor, when he reached her he got a perplexed look on his face "your not Finn.". The girl sat up, "of course I'm not. Who are you?" Jake squinted at her "I'm jake. Who are you?" The girl smiled. "Im Fiona."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Finn meets cake -

"Ugh" grunted Finn as he slowly began to wake up, judging by the feeling of fur around him and how big it was he could tell he was on jake. Finn sat up and looked around there was a strange person who looked like wildberry princess but as a guy. "Now don't you worry Fiona," said a frisky voice that seemed to be coming from the strange animal below him, Finn had noticed by now it wasn't Jake he was lying on "we'll get you fixed and back into your girls body just after we drop off wildberry prince here.". Finn was a bit too stunned to react for a little then came back to reality "Did you just call me fiona?" Asked Finn "as in Ice King's ridonk fanfiction Fiona?". "Are you sure this is Fiona?" Asked wildberry prince "she seems kind of scarier...". Finn couldn't believe his ears, so somehow there was a wildberry prince and somehow it seems this random fuzzy thing thought he was a made up character by the ice king. "Of course I'm sure, I could recognize my little girl Fiona's smell anyday, except now she smells more like a boy." Huffed the fuzzy thing. "Okay first," said Finn questioningly "who are you?" The animals face appeared on the back of its head "Fiona is there something wrong with you? I'm cake. We are like sisters." Said 'cake' with a worried expression on her face. "Aw dingle, my names Finn." 'Cake's' expression changed quickly "oh no boy, oh no don't tell me Ice queens stupid spell thingamabob made you fictional character trade places with Fiona?" Cake lowered a part of her body to drop wildberry prince off "here's your stop WB." Finn began to think about this, which didn't help much cause Finn wasn't too experienced with magic other that ways to defeat it when bad guys use it. "Hey didn't ice king write about a fanfiction guy called prince Gumball?" Asked Finn, whenever he got into a problem that needed brains Finn would always go to princess bubblegum. "I don't know who ice king is but I was already planning on taking you to Gumball. If that boy can't fix this then I don't know who will." Replied cake. "Then lets get over to this PB." "Alright" said cake "but just to let you know I'm really freaking out big time on the inside, I bet Gumball will too.". Cake began to run towards candy kingdom as Finn began to realize how big the trouble that he was in was.


End file.
